The odd time
by youlietoziiiiiim
Summary: Finn and Jake are trying to be Zim's friend (Gir Is already there friend) but Dib is trying to expose Zim for the alien he is even though every one knows hes a alien. but whats worse for Zim is he is the only Irken alive (also in this story is Princess Bubblegum, Gir and Gaz)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Invader zim and Adventure Time fans! I was not sure of doing this crossover but I have like some chapters stuck in ma head and I wana share it with you so tell me what you think so far ENJOY!**

* * *

"YOUR IT MAN!" Jake the dog said chasseing Finn the human

"NO USEING YOUR POWERS JAKE!" Finn said still running away from Jake

"IM NOT! IM JUST ummm VERY GOOD AT THIS GAME THAT IT LOOKS LIKE IM USEING MY STRETCHING POWER!"

"WHEREVER MAN! YOU STILL CANT CATCH ME WITHOUT YOUR POWER CAUSE IM THAT GOOD"

"AS IF!"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

"FINE!" Jake got on all fours running and getting closer to Finn

"THATS NOT FAIR!"

"YOU SAID NO POWERS BRO!"

Finn and Jake were now heading into the snow part of Ooo where the Ice King dose not come to alot

"Fiiiiinn" Jake said in a whiney voice "Im tired of being it I wana do something else"

Finn stop running and walk up to his friend "like what?"

Jake thought for a moment "liiiiiike THIS!" he touch Finn and ran with his arms going crazy in the air laughing

"O WHAT! JAKE! NOT COOL BRO!"

"IT WAS TOTALLY COOL!"

Finn started chasseing Jake. he finely cought up to him when he was standing on the edge of a Cliff

"I GOT YOU NOW!"

Jake look at a little cliff above Finns head and screamed. Finn got hit with a thing of snow falling on his head and he fell to the ground. Jake was laughing holding on to his gut

"not cool man"

"hahahaha yes it was it was so..." Jake stop with wide eyes

"hey man if your thinking of something else like that dont do it...its cold"

"uuuuuuu Finn we might wana run"

"why?"

Jake pointed beside Finn. Finn look. there was snow falling coming towards them

"JAKE GET US OUTA HERE!"

Jake stretch over to Finn and made himself into a proactive ball around Finn. they were bouncing, rolling, and falling. Jake had his eyes closed the whole time and Finn was inside Jake screaming, O MY GLOB! Jake stop hearing snow falling and also they were not moving so he open one of his eyes and look around. just alot more snow and bigger cliffs. he went back to his normal shape and Finn was now looking at him.

"dude that was EPIC!"

"ya man but I was not scared at all hehe"

"your such a wuss man"

Jake ignore that cause he was look at something shining in huge peice of ice somewhat close to them

"hey Finn whats that?" he pointed at the ice

Finn look where Jake was pointing "I dont know man" Finn was now excited "lets go see"

Finn and Jake walk closer to the ice untill they were at it looking at the thing shining at them. the thing they saw in the ice was a small metal thing with 3 pink spots on it

"It looks somewhat like a backpack" Jake said confused

"wate man I see something else"

they both look closer and see something attach to it but the rest was covered in snow

"Jake! help me get the snow off of this thing"

they both were pushing snow aside and throwing it just to see what was inside of the ice. they both gasp, there they saw a boy who look about 13 with black hair, pink like dress, black pants, boots, and gloves, but what got them the most was the fact he had green skin and no ears, and beside him was a little green and black dog that look like it was laughing. but the boy had his eyes closes and mouth open, it look as though he was in pain.

"Jake. I THINK WE FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN!"

"wate man look at his teeth they look like a zipper and his tongue looks like a worm ewwww"

"but he still could be human just messed up"

"I dont know man"

"come on lets free him"

"how?"

"hmmm o ya" Finn reaches in his backpack and pulls out a little stick with a round tip "PB gave me this" he press a little button on it and the tip lit red "stand back Jake" Finn press the button hard and fire came out of the round end. Finn was moving the fire every which way thawing the boy

both Finn and Jake took a step back when the boy and dog fell face first in the snow unmoving. Finn ran up to the boy and Jake ran up to the dog

Finn rolled the boy on his back and put his hand on the boys chest and felt it going up and down he knew he was alive but for how much longer "hes ok" Finn look at the dog "what about the dog?"

Jake was looking at the dogs big unblinking eyes "I think this little guy is dead and his eyes are creeping me out yo"

Finn look at the boy again and saw his clothes tore on his side. Finn gently turned the boy a little to see his side and saw he had a big gash cover in some kind of green stuff.

"Jake! we gota take him to Princess Bubblegum she will help him" Finn pick up the boy and grab his dog"

"but it did not make it"

"maybe it will"

Jake pick up the dog and they both ran to the candy kingdom

unknown to them in a piece of ice close to were they found the boy and dog, there was a hand very hard to see

* * *

**OMG I LOVE WRIGHTING THIS please tell me what you think im working on the next 1 now**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to get this chapter done and IM EXCITED I DID WHOOOOO (runs around screaming like)**

**I DONT OWN IZ! AND AT!**

* * *

"PB! PB! PB! Finn was running through the candy kingdom with the unconches boy in his arms. Jake was beside him with the maybe dead dog in his arms

people were shock to see Finn with a unmoving boy in his arms and some followed Finn and Jake. Finn saw Princess Bubblegum watering her plants

"PB!"

Princes Bubblegum look from her plants and saw Finn and Jake running to her with a kid and dog in there arms "FINN!" she drop her thing of water and ran up to them "what happened!?"

Jake was talking real fast "WE WERE PLAYING TAG AND THEN SNOW AND ICE AND BOY AND DOG!"

"WOO woo calm down, so these two were in ice?"

they both nodded

"I NEED A MEDIC FAST!"

2 beds were being push out by 2 ice cream nurses

Finn layed the boy on 1 and Jake layed the dog on the other

People of the candy kingdom watch the Princes, Finn, and Jake follow the beds

moments later Finn was watching the boy shiver. Bubblegum felt his head

"he has a fever and the cut on his side looks bad Finn" the cut was bandage up but 1 thing confused the Princess "Finn one thing I don't understand is he had dried green stuff on the wound but no blood"

Jake was looking at the dog when he saw the zipper on it, he slowly unzip it and what he saw shock him "dude this is not a dog its a robot!"

Finn and Bubblegum walk over to it and saw it was a robot

Jake took the dog outfit off and look at the little robot on the bed

Bubblegum pick it up and look at it "hmmm" she saw its chest was a little open so she open it all the way to see wires, and 1 was broken "Finn Im going to take this robot into my lab and fix him but not yet, because why would this boy have a robot

"dont forget green skin and no ears" Jake pointed out

"that to" she grab a needle and put it in the boys arm and what made everybody go wide eye was insted of red blood it was green "im going to analize this. and Finn"

"ya"

"watch him" she pointed to the boy

"kk peebles"

she grab the robot in one hand and needle in other and left

Finn and Jake look at the boy who was shakeing, Jake covered him up but stop when he saw the boys hand

"hey Finn look at his fingers"

Finn look at them "he only has three fingers"

Jake was holding the boys arm and started taking off his glove. he now saw 3 claws "Finn I dont think this boy is human"

Jake then felt the arm get free from his hold and got scratch across the face by the claws in the progress

"OW!"

the boy slowly open his eyes

Finn and Jake look at the boy closer now

the boy was looking around then he saw the 2 stareing at him. he screamed

Finn and Jake step away from him

the boy jump up to his feet "WHO ARE YOU!"

"were"

"WHO ARE YOU"

were Fi..."

"WHO ARE YOU TELL MEEEEEEE!

"were Finn and Jake" Finn said

"who are you?" Jake ask

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU MEAT SACK!

Jake raised a eyebrow at him

"THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IS NOT GOING TO BE TRAP IN THIS SMELLY PLACE" the boy jump off the table and ran out the door

Finn and Jake chased after him

"hey Finn" Jake said panting " I think his name is Zim and why is he acting like this?"

"maybe his fever is doing this. HEY ZIM STOP!" Finn yelled

NEVEEEEEEEER! ZIM DOSE NOT STOP FOR NO... he bump into a Big waffer

the waffer turned around angry "watch where your going"

"YOU DONT TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO YOU SMELLY ummmm THING!"

Finn and Jake saw Zim get punch in the face by the waffer and it walk away. they stop when they saw Zim holding his eye

Jake use his powers and grab Zim with his now huge hands wraping up the boy to where he could not run again. he made another hand appear and grab Zims arms and put them down but when he did they both saw Zim had a black eye and what was freaker his eye was pink

* * *

**tell me what ya think so far should I contue hmm**


	3. Chapter 3

**next chapter up peeps!**

**I don't own AT and IZ!**

* * *

Finn and Jake were looking at Zim's eye

Zim saw them looking at him "QUIT STAREING AT ME YOU MEAT SACKS OF STINK!"

Jake turned away but Finn was still stareing at Zims eye "dude what is up with your eye!"

Jake turned a little to look at Zim when Finn said that and then quickly turned away when he saw Zims eyes narrow

"FOOLS! you do not know who you are holding with your FILTHY HANDS OF...FILTH!"

"yo Finn maybe its a weird infection in his eye"

"hey! hey!" Zim said over and over

"I don't know man maybe we should take him to PB"

"hey! Zim continued

"hmmm maybe she would know about his eye and why its jack up"

Jake and Finn cared Zim back to PBs castile with him still saying hey then saying obey me

PB was in her lab trying to fix the little robot when she heard yelling. so she walk out of her lab to see what the commotion is all about. when she was at a door it was a voice she never herd and who ever it was they were angry

"AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I will desTROY YOOOOOOU!"

Princess Bubblegum open the door to see Finn and saw Jakes hands wrap around a boy. she realized it was the boy that was in the ice

"Finn! Jake! what happened!?"

"Princess what infection causes a eye to turn pink" Jake ask

"well there is..." Bubblegum was stop when Finn grab her hand and walk her in front of the boys face. she froze. the boy had 1 pink eye and it look like he had been punch in the eye to " what the flirp? how did this happen?"

"we saw Zim get hit in the eye by a wafer" Jake said

"Zim?" she though for a moment "is that his name?"

they both nodded

Bubblegum look at Zim who had his eyes narrowed at her, she went to put her hand on the black part of the eye but stop when he growled at her which showed his zipper like teeth. this made everyone jump then he started to yell

"GET THAT PINK HAND AWAY FROM ZIM!" he started struggling then he bit Jakes hand

"OW!" Jakes hands return to him in there normal size but with a bite mark on 1 of them

Zim was now standing up backing away slowly. Finn approach him slowly with his hands up to show he was not going to hurt him

Zim raised his claws at him and hiss

Finn stop "were not gona hurt you man"

"LIES! THATS WHAT YOU HUMANS ALWAYS SAY! NO ONE WILL HURT ZIM! NO OOOOOOONE! "he started running to the door but Jakes big hand slammed on the door so he could not escape

"Yo man chill out!" Jake said

"NEVER!I WILL NOT BE HELD HERE ANY LONGER! " Zim ran to the window

everyone's eyes went wide when Zim jump out the window

they all ran to the window looking to see if he would survive the fall but he was know where to be seen

"O MY GLOOOB!" Finn pointed up

they all look up to see these spider like legs coming out of Zims weird little backpack climbing the walls

"GUMBALL GUARDIANS GRAB HIM BUT DONT HURT HIM" Bubblegum yelled then left the room to get something

"STOP!" one of the guardians grab him and Zims spider legs were scratching the huge metal hand

all of the citizens were watching the boy and guardian, shock at what they were seeing

Bubblegum came back holding something in her hand "BRING HIM IN HERE!"

the guardian put Zim through the window and left

Finn, Jake, and PB gasp when they saw Zim standing up on his spider legs high in the air and his eyes narrowed at them

"NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he ran towards them

PB pointed the thing she had in her hand at him and press a button and it shock Zim. he fell in front of them face first pass out

they all watch those metal legs twitch.

"I had no choice" PB said sadly

Jake look at Zims head "what is that coming out of his hair" Jake grab at the little thing poking out of Zims hair which cause Zim to jerk, Jake let go of the little thing and it moved "that thing moved man"

PB watch it twitch like the spider legs which stop seconds ago. she touch Zims hair and slowly lift it. they all gasp when they saw 2 antennas

meanwhile the Ice where Finn and Jake found Zim melted more cause being exposed to the sun. Dib slowly open his eyes and look around

" where am I?" he tried to move his legs but could not so he look down to see them frozen with half of his body "well this is outstanding" he rested his chin on his head and waited for the rest of him to thaw

* * *

**there you go Dib lovers Dib is in it now please review!**


End file.
